


Inktober 19 - A'Sharad Hett veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A'Sharad Hett n'est pas coopératif, Gay Sex, Inktober, M/M, Obi-Wan ermite ou du moins il essaye, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Deux soleils = deux ombres. Mais comme jamais deux sans trois, voilà A'Sharad qui postule pour être la troisième ombre de Kenobi





	Inktober 19 - A'Sharad Hett veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Après qu'Obi-Wan lui ait coupé un bras et ait découvert son visage, A'Sharad avait été rejeté par les Tuskens. Mais pour autant il avait refusé de suivre l'ordre de Kenobi d'aller méditer loin de Tatooine. Il avait grandit sur cette planète, et même s'il avait ensuite visité la galaxie avec les Jedi, maintenant plus rien ne l'attirait dans les étoiles après l'extermination de ceux-ci.

Rien de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait trouvé à dire n'avait réussi à convaincre A'Sharad de ne pas s'accrocher aux ombres d'Obi-Wan, seul Jedi dont il était sûr de la survie. Peu importe à quel point ils risquaient d'être moins discrets à deux. Et Obi-Wan n'osait penser à ce que pourrait faire A'Sharad s'il apprenait qu'Obi-Wan veillait sur le fils de Vador. Après avoir dirigé des hordes de Tuskens à l'attaque de colons paisibles...

Dire qu'Obi-Wan s'était plaint de sa solitude. Maintenant il trouvait que l'ex-Tusken prenait un peu trop de place dans sa petite masure. En plus de ça, Obi-Wan n'avait qu'un lit. Alors ok, A'Sharad lui tenait plus chaud que sa couverture pendant les froides nuits du désert, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un et c'était dur de s'endormir dans ces conditions.

Jusqu'à ce qu'A'Sharad décide de l'aider à se détendre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas manchot. Enfin façon de parler. Disons qu'il n'avait pas la main dans sa poche - normal vu qu'elle était dans le pantalon de Kenobi. Il était doué pour donner du plaisir quoi.

Alors qu'Obi-Wan avait eu la main haute sur l'ancien Tusken, le rapport de force s'inversa comme A'Sharad prenait un malin plaisir - et du plaisir tout court - à l'assaillir à tout moment du jour - surtout quand il faisait trop chaud pour travailler - et de la nuit. Et l'ancien membre du grand conseil Jedi ne pouvait que céder face à la promesse d'oublier sa souffrance pendant quelques instants.

Fini de déprimer immobile tout seul dans un coin, ses courbatures dues à une vie sexuelle un peu trop enthousiaste étaient une excellente distraction. Et impossible de ressasser tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour empêcher Anakin de sombrer du côté obscur quand il devait rassembler toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de sombrer encore davantage dans la luxure.

Heureusement que personne ne venait lui rendre visite, c'était plus difficile de se débarrasser de l'odeur de sexe quand on n'avait pas d'eau pour se laver. Surtout quand votre amant ne se retenait pas de transformer la plus simple étreinte en séance de sport.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
